phantom trip
by Shangdi zhi
Summary: not sure how to do the summary for this one but here we go... danny and his english class are stuck in the ghost zone trying to get back will they make it back in one piece? who sent them? will danny's secret stay just that? find out in this story! yeah i know common story idea but i had one and rolled with it don't be rude please. dxs
1. Chapter 1

ok so this is a plot idea that has stuck around in my head for a while till i couldn't take it and had to write it down the idea Actually came from the first two lines more info at the bottom of the page.

* * *

"Urgh my head" tucker said "oh this is a nice change of scenery"

"It's a prison cell" dash retorted rubbing his head.

"I was being sarcastic" tucker retorted "wait where is danny?!" tucker started looking around the cell seeing the rest of the class and the adults waking up, spotting sam trying to get to the other side of the bars to someone who was chained up by their wrists watching the class. "Danny!" tucker called out running to where sam was drawing everyone else's attention to the commotion every one cried out in shock at the state of the boy. Danny was covered in blood and wounds hanging by his wrists his head hung in defeat but when he looked at the class his eyes still showed defiance and pride.

"Hey guys" danny coughed out weakly.

"Oh my baby boy" maddie cried at the state of the boy.

Tucker heard sam mumble "i'm going to kill walker then you danny for blocking me out." tucker wrapped his arm around the girl feeling her trembling holding in her tears tucker knew that she was talking about the psychic link she and danny had that they could hear what the other was thinking and knew if something was happening to them, the link happend in second grade when danny and sam were shown a new invention at the fenton house while tucker was home sick. In middle school danny and sam tried to burry the link but when danny had his accident the link came back again stronger, danny was good with building walls to keep sam safe from the pain and his emotions, sam needs work on her walls because they slip far more often than danny's.

The door flew open and walker walked in with a glance at the humans. "Hello again punk" the ghost warden said.

"Please let him go we are the ones you want!" maddie cried.

"Oh trust me doctor fenton i know who you are but i have the correct hunter in my possession" walker drawled "now if you'll excuse me i need to distribute more punishment to this punk for his 500,000 years of punishment"

"500,000 years! How could fentina accumulate that many years?" dash said in confusion.

"Well lets see in possession of real world items 4 counts, smuggling humans in the ghost zone 5 counts, fighting back against the officers of the law 40 counts, destruction of the prison 2 counts, causing a break out 3 counts." tucker counted off reading from his pda.

"Tucker shut up" sam told him.

"What it is rather impressive list" tucker said.

"Great gatsby mr. fenton how did you accomplish this?" mr. lancer asked.

"Long story mr. lancer" tucker called back turning back to where walker was walking back to danny with something in his hand that was glowing walker flicked his wrist and the class saw a whip snap the air.

"oh a whip walky isn't that a new one" danny taunted the ghost

"Silence punk" walker told the halfa hitting him with the whip "you... shall... respect... the... law… halfa." emphasizing each word with the whip striking danny. The class wincing with each hit some of the girls start crying turning away from the scene.

"Oh did something hit me i felt a breeze but the whip seems to have moved, come on walker even jazz and boxy hits harder than that" danny taunted the ghost warden.

"That's it punk i know what will shut that smart mouth of yours" walker said taking out a small remote pushing the button on it causing electricity to course through the chains into danny.

"Ahhhhh" danny cried out falling limp into the chains.

"Danny!" everyone yelled out.

Walker stopped the electricity and walked back over to the torture table.

"Danny why are you antagonizing the ghost" maddie cried.

"Because it's fun" danny coughed raising his head again.

"Maybe you won't have such an attitude when you find out what we have done to that clone of yours" walker said "what was her name danielle?" he added with a sneer.

Danny leaped towards walker causing the chains to leap out of the hooks holding them up on the ceiling. Danny grabbed the ghost warden by the throat "what have you done to her?!" danny growled holding the warden up "i swear if you touched her you will wish the one you were dealing with was dan." placing his hand over walker's core.

walker gulped "we did nothing to the clone nothing we could not get to her when we tried, the yetties fought to protect her too hard the price would have been too high i swear on my obsession." walker panicking slightly swearing the most serious oath a ghost could.

"For now i will believe you for now but i swear to clockwork if you are lying i will use my power to end your existence… oh and walker did you know you have broken your own rules?" danny asked with a slight snarl.

"What are you talking about i have never broken my rules!" walker exclaimed.

"Your rule against using a ghost's death against them how do you think phantom died?" danny asked.

"You were killed by a ghost attack" walker started but was cut off by tucker barking a laugh.

"Ha you idiot he died from electrocution in a ghost portal" tucker stated.

"Wh… what that means…"

"Thats right walker electrocution" danny finished "if you come against me or my allies again i will expose you got it?"

walker nodded mutely.

"Good now bring us out and bring cujo and wulf along!" danny exclaimed.

"mia amiko" my friends wulf cried when they caught up outside the prison "mi konis vin akirus nin el tie" i knew you would get us out of there

"It was no problem wulf the least we could do for all the help you have given us" tucker said.

"Wulf could you make us a portal out?" danny asked.

Wulf shook his head and raised his paws showing his claws as nubs "what he cut your claws that slime!" danny exclaimed.

"Li tranĉis ilin kiam li kaptis nin sed ĝi ne estas granda interkonsento" he cut them when he caught us but its not a big deal wulf explained knowing how danny gets.

Maddie came out of her shock induced state to see danny talking to a ghost like it was a person "daniel james fenton what do you think you are doing" she exclaimed.

"Go on and leave then wulf try to get to pandora see if she can help" Danny turned to the hunter.

"I was talking to a friend mother" danny said coldly as they walked farther and farther from the prison wulf running off into the distance.

When they were about a mile away from the prison danny turned to tucker and said "call dora to come and get us"

"Ok on it, it will take a few minutes" tucker said.

"Good now if you will pardon me" danny said before collapsing in exhaustion.

"Danny" everyone other than tucker and sam yelled.

"Cujo guard mode!" sam shouted walking over to danny.

Tucker taking his pda out and started fiddling with it and sam took out a first aid kit from her backpack "mrs. fenton i would not try that danny only trusts sam to take care of his injuries" tucker stated stopping maddie from going over to him.

"What do you mean?" maddie asked through clenched teeth.

"He means that we have dealt with worse than this before" sam said.

"What?!" the three adults cried out.

"What do you mean miss manson?" mr. lancer asked.

"What she means is that we have been hunting ghosts" a voice said with a groan Danny sat up "gods can't a guy pass out around here?"

"Oh no you don't stay down i need to check you over." sam said going into nurse mode.

"We are not done here young man" maddie said making cujo growled at her tone.

"Down cujo and mother Normally i would argue with you but now is not the time" danny said as sam looked over his wounds paying attention to the link as she went over areas he was blocking her from feeling. After sam finished she pulled out a roll of bandages and some disinfectant "hold still this will sting" sam said.

"I know just do it" danny said gritting his teeth.

Sam started to pour the liquid over danny his only reaction was a sharp intake of breath as the blood was washed away everyone gasped at the site of danny's body "woah fenton's ripped" dash said. Sam scoffed at their reactions the ghost hunting had done danny wonders for getting in shape but at what price she knew how often he was hurt 'and three… two… one…'

"catcher in the rye mr. fenton look at the amount of scars on you" mr lancer said as everyone was stunned by the scars danny just shrugged "they aren't a big deal" he said with a wince "a little more gentle please sam."

"Sorry danny but we need to do a rush job princess dora will be here soon" sam said

"Ten minutes" tucker called out walking back to the group.

"Thanks tuck and mom dad this friend of mine you will not threaten them and all for all of you if you are any sort of disrespectful to dora there will be hell to pay" danny said.

"So who is this dora person?" dash asked.

"Her name is Dorathea and you will addresses her by her title of princess dora or her highness she went through a lot to get her title and shall be addressed with the respect she deserves" tucker said with a growl surprising the others.

"Well then why does fentonio get to call her dora" dash said.

"The respect danny give her and the respect she deserves from you dash is completely different" sam said with hostility.

"Well what makes fentonail so special" dash said.

"I would not recommend calling dany any names while we are near any ghosts dash" sam said with even more hostility making danny wince slightly when she hit an area slight harder.

"Why is that miss manson?" mr. lancer asked.

Tucker cut in "actually it's a few ghosts in particular but most have a somewhat respect for danny and what he does but these ghosts that are coming, the tribes of the far frozen and the ghosts of pandora's pantheon are the ones you will have to watch out for the most since we will have to stop by on the way home."

"And why do they respect him so much if you dont mind me asking?" asked mr. lancer.

"No big reason" danny said trying to dodge the question.

Tucker and sam gave a laugh while danny glared at them "and why is that funny?" kwan asked.

"Because they all consider danny to be their saviors or have helped them in the past" tucker said with a laugh.

Cjuo barked letting them know that dora's carriage was approaching.

Sam started packing up the first aid kit while tucker helped danny up and the duo went over to greet the ghostly princess.

"Sir. Fenton are you okay?" princess Dora asked when she got out of the carriage.

"yeah Dora just need some help getting out of here" danny said standing with tucker nearby if he couldn't stay up.

"if you don't mind I will wait till I talk with lady sam till I believe that you are fine you have a habit of downplaying your injuries" Dora said causing tucker to laugh and danny to glare at tucker.

"saluton princino eble la zono favoro vin" hello princess may the zone favor you tucker said with a slight bow at his waist.

Princess dora gave a slight curtsy and replied "dankon sinjoro tucker de la laŭmoda teknologio

" thank you sir tucker of the trendy tech.

Sam walked over to them then "hello princess dora" sam said dipping slightly.

"Hello lady sam how are you this day" dora replied.

"Fine for being stuck with annoying classmates who ask too many questions"

"So what about the patent over there?" dora said "is he as fine as he says even though i know he's lying"

"Hey!" danny yelled.

"From what i could tell a multitude of broken bones, burns and internal bruising" sam said listing off what she could figure out dora's face paled because danny was messing around with cujo at the moment "relax he is barely floating above the ground and cujo can tell he's hurt"

"Walker has gone too far this time" dora growled.

"I agree but he should be less trouble now danny has some things over him" sam said "we should get going now"

After they got everyone settled into the large carriage sam took out her first aid kit again "off with the shirt" she said danny took off the remains of his shirt letting sam check the whip marks.

"So dora what makes fenturd so special that you would rush to him?" dash asked deciding not to let the nerds tell him what to do "what you love him or something?"

"Dash you are a idiot" sam said sighing seeing both dora and the knights within earshot all rile up.

One of the knights standing next to the carriage turned to the blond teen and growled "you will address her as her title sees fit unless the princess says otherwise…"

Princess dora put a hand out to stop him from going on so she could speak everyone other than danny were at least a little scared of the ghostly princess right now because of the looks she was giving dash "i normally don't hate people mr…."

"Dash" tucker supplied.

"Mr. dash, but you have managed it in two sentences now you shall apologize to sir fenton or i shall leave you here for walker and i will not let sir fenton help you"

Danny coughed at this "dora i am flattered you care so much for my well being and all but you know i would need to come and get him and you wouldn't be able to stop me, anyways dash isn't worth the trouble"

"But sir fenton…"

"Its fine now tell me has aragorn gotten out? And are you taking care of yourself"

"No he is still in the observants jail" dora said softly.

"Ok good i don't trust them but they keep the dangerous ghosts locked away at least and you didn't answer my other question" danny said his tone teasing her slightly at the end.

"Yes i am fine" dora said in a slight exasperated tone.

Sam smiled at the interaction between the two there was a rumor that danny held romantic feeling for dora and likewise in reverse but it turned out danny was dora's spirits older brother and he stepped up to the role perfectly making sure she took care of herself and was happy because of all the torment she experienced from aragon and her mother danny felt she deserved someone to help and look after her.

Maddie and jack were glaring at danny and dora while the rest looked on with lost gazes "we should get going" dora said clapping her hands and the carriage started to move.

"So how long do we have till we reach our stop miss… your highness?" mr lancer asked

"About thirty minutes since we are not in as big of a rush" dora said with a small smile.

"Ok thank you princess" mr lancer said returning the smile.

The time passed rather fast and when they got to the kingdom of aragon.

Outside the gates there were people waiting and princess dora turned to the group "ok there are people to take you to the dining room if you are hungry and if you just want to sleep there are people to take you to your rooms please just ring the bell in your room if you want to go somewhere" she turned to danny "now sir fenton please follow me to the medical ward, sir folly and lady manson you know the way to your rooms correct?"

Sam and tucker nodded "we do but we are going with danny we need to talk to him." sam said.

"Ok" dora said with resignation knowing danny would like it if they came anyways.

"You ok danny?" tucker asked danny as they walked into castle.

"nolite solliciti esse completum usque ad finem, hic frater meus ego sum et a me accipit ergo fiet de pugna infernum," Worry not my brother i'm here till the complete end takes me and even then it will be a hell of a fight danny replied with a wink.

Mr. lancer who was walking nearby was surprised by danny's answer being in latin since his grades were terrible and it was a very complex language.

Everybody split up and off into their own directions whispering as they walked behind their guides.

* * *

ok so what do you think should i contiue or let it die off into the void? as i was saying at the begining it was originaly just a plot idea that i had that wouldn't leave me alone so i started writeing and found i liked the idea and the way the story was progressing but if no one's going to read it i am going to go and focus on the other stories i have in backlog i have loved the idea of danny being dora's older brother figure and taking care of the ghosts who aren't as bad and don't go to bother the human world as often as like skulker or the box ghost whether its just chating with them as he passes by while in the zone or going to visit them and i like the idea that while quite a few of the ghosts don't like danny per say they still respect him either for his strength or his will to not give up on the town that hates him.

anyways thats all for now hope you guys like it leave comments, idea's for how you would like the story to go, or just concerns about me if you wonder my life is going anything is fine hell you can even send me complaints if something is bothering you and you have no one to talk to i know that can suck so why not tell a complete stranger who has no negitive influence in your life your worries. thats all folks have a good night, day, morning, week everybody


	2. Chapter 2

ok so nothing realy changed with the first chapter other than some spelling errors and i took valaries one line from it because i needed someone in amity so here we go fokes

* * *

With the trio+dora

Cujo stuck around for a while barking happily till danny told him to go so cujo ran off into the distance to go and play probably bother the box ghost. While danny tucker sam and dora continued walking deeper into the castle.

As soon as the four of them were out of sight from the others danny collapsed again tucker being ready caught danny before he hit the ground. "Told you he would do this as soon as out of sight" sam said to tucker.

"Never doubted you" he replied while they started to walk again.

a few minutes later they were in the infirmary while sam was putting gauze on danny tucker and dora were talking.

"So sir foley why are you and your classmates here in the ghost zone?" dora asked

"To be honest i'm not entirely sure one minute we were sitting in class wait then a smoke came into the room and the next thing i knew i was in walker's jail seeing danny strung up in chains" tucker replied rubbing his chin in thought "ah yeah i got ahold of jazz after i called here and i got caught up on what happened out there turns out we've been gone about a day and everybody is looking for us trying to figure out how almost all of a class can disappear the only person from our class left in amity is val since she was late yesterday"

Sam looked up finishing wrapping danny's chest "ok so amity isn't completely defenceless than one question is do we want to let the people of amity to know we are ok or if we should wait till we get back"

"Well if tell them now they will be somewhat comforted but if something happens to us they will be devastated worse where if we don't then they will not have had hope torn away" tucker said after thinking for a moment.

"Ok but we should have a backup plan for in case danny can't fight anymore or if we get caught by one of the power houses again." sam said walking over to the other two

"How about this he get in contact with jazz at certain times and if we don't she sends valerie in to look for us" a voice said from the bed they looked over and saw danny laying there with his eyes opened

"Danny" sam and tucker said in relief taking a step closer to their friend

"Sir phantom how are you feeling?" dora asked also feeling relieved that danny was awake

"I'm mainly good now and should be ready to move on my own when its time to head out" danny said to the three "now i caught the end of the conversation when sam was speaking but how's the situation in amity right now tuck?"

"Stable and quiet other than the worried parents looking for us" tucker replied

"Ok good then i suggest you guys head to your rooms and get some sleep"

The rest of the night passed quietly with everyone talking to their roommate about what has happened so far and the next morning danny was standing in front of the group to talk about their next moves

"Ok listen up people" he said getting their attention.

"What fenton?" dash snidely said.

"We can get of here in one piece but we are going to need to makes some pit stops since we are so far into the zone and there are some areas i would like to avoid if i can so the path is a little of a round about" danny said ignoring dash's attitude while the knights in the area tightened their grips on their swords wanting to go and punish dash for his disrespect.

"Mr fenton what do you mean a little of a round about do you mean we can't just take a direct path to the fenton portal?" mr lancer asked.

"If it was just me sam and tucker then i would be fine with the direct path since we can defend ourselves but we can't keep all of the class safe so we need to stay in the more neutral areas" danny explained.

"And how do you know so much about the ghost zone?" maddie asked venom dripping from her voice slightly.

"Because we've been here before mother" danny said sharply

"What! But is so dangerous what if you were killed young man?" maddie exclaimed

"Well i wasn't and the first few times there wasn't much of a choice and after those i kept coming back because it's interesting here and far more peaceful than at home" danny replied

"What do you mean there wasn't much of a choice dan?" jack asked causing danny, sam and tucker to flinch slightly

"Don't call me that and the first few times were accidents also the main reason why walker hates me" danny steelly said

"Don't call you what? dan? why it's a shorter version of danny?" maddie asked a look of confusion on everybody's face

"Bad experience with the name" danny replied turning to dora cutting the conversation off "thank you for all of your help dora" he said while giving her a hug.

"It was no problem sir fenton had i known you were in walker's prison i would have come sooner and i'm sorry i can't help you get home" dora replied while returning the hug

"Hey its no problem i'm mainly ok now and i know that you have priority to your kingdom you still coming to dani's party next month?" he told her while separating grabbing a bag from sam

Dora gave him a big smile "i would not miss it for all of the zone"

The group started walking and after a while star could not take the question burning in her mind "so danny who's dani"

"Yeah fentonio tell us first you freaked out when that ghost jailer said they attacked some place that had a clone of you called danielle and just recently you said something about a dani's party so who are they?" dash said feeling bored while maddie had a gleam in her eye no one liked the look of.

"Well one dash you call her a clone again i will feed you to cujo and two mom you are not touching her" danny growled turning on the blonde football player while sam and tucker glared at maddie the trio surprising everyone with the hostility they were displaying.

"What do you mean it is made from you so i should have first say on what happens to it" maddie scoffed in indignation.

"Oh please" danny scoffed in return "after all this time you and jack have no say over me because of all the experiments gone wrong almost killing me jazz does"

Danny had her there she and jack had to sign away their parental right to jazz after a experiment almost killed danny again so maddie just huffed and looked away deciding to settle this later.

"Anyways you guys will meet her later since we have to stop by the far frozen on the way home" danny said to the class before starting to walk again

"You mentioned this place before what is it mr. fenton?" mr. lancer asked

"Its a frozen wasteland and also home to a group of advance yeti ghosts" tucker answered.

"Yeti's?" mikey gulped.

"Yeah but don't worry they are harmless as long as you don't anger them" sam said calming the nerd slightly.

"And how do we manage that manson, anger is one of the few things ghosts know" maddie said causing the fear in the group to rise again.

Danny sighed "incorrect mother ghosts have a wide variety of emotions as an example let's take one of the more common ghosts of amity, skulker"

"Who?" everyone was confused causing danny to smack his face in exasperation

"The metal ghost that attacks phantom on a daily basis" danny explained causing the group to realize who he was talking about "anyways skulker is known as the ghost zones greatest hunter" danny said putting air quotes around greatest hunter "he also has shown hurt, cunning, planning, and caring..."

"Why did you put air quotes around greatest hunter" lester asked suddenly cutting danny off

"A multitude of reasons such as according to his girlfriend he couldn't find the remote when it was in the couch and after all these years he has not gotten phantoms pelt" that end comment got a few ews from the group. "As i was saying before lester cut me off a example of skulkers caring is when his girlfriend who has a hot core caught a ghostly sickness and he set aside his pride and asked phantom for help since phantom has both a hot and cold cores and also asked the yeti's for help healing her."

"What do you mean hot cores and cold cores" jack asked.

"Ah i'm glad you asked dad you see there are five kinds of cores, a neutral core that leans to neither hot or cold, a cold cored ghost can construct ice out of their ecto energy where hot cored ghosts can create fire and lighting if they can control it well enough and then there is the rare dual cored ghosts who have two different kinds of cores let's use under growth he is a hot and plant type cored ghosts his hot core can't use flames but it helped him become as strong as he is, the fifth type is the rarest lets call it uncommon type undergrowths plant core is one, no one is exactly sure on how a ghost ends up with this type but they are normally referred to as the ancient ones or guardians because a uncommon has not shown up for a long time they are typically important and rarely leave the ghost zone unless their obsession over takes them."

"Obsession?" mr lancer questioned.

Maddie answered this one "we have found that each ghosts have a obsession towards a certain thing it changes depending on the ghost like with the crate creep his is boxes"

Danny, sam, and tucker had to stop themselves from laughing but a chortle escaped from tucker's mouth.

"And what's so funny tucker" maddie growled.

"Nothing mrs. fenton your explanation was spot on its just his name's not the crate creep its the box ghost" tucker explained.

"And how do you know that?" maddie challenged.

"He shouts it every five seconds along with beware enough so it's next to impossible to miss" sam replied when tucker shrugged.

"We got off topic how do we keep the yeti ghosts from getting angry at us miss manson?" mr lancer said.

"Oh thats easy unless you are dash" sam easily replied.

"Hey what did i do" dash cried out.

"We told you after we left the prison as long as you don't insult danny in front of the ghosts of pandora's realm, princess dora's kingdom, and the far frozen there would be really no problems you're lucky danny was there to stop them or she would have done a lot worse while she doesn't care what others say about her princess dora cares what people say about danny" tucker said.

"You never really explained what did danny do to make her care for him so much?" maddie asked.

"Nothing big" danny said speaking fast trying to drop the topic.

Sam and tucker barked a laugh "yeah if you call freeing her from her abusive family nothing big" the goth said pride radiating in her eyes.

Everyone was quiet for a while till pauliena started to complain about her feet :: _you know sam i'm not sure which i didn't like more you and tucker spilling my secrets like that or her complaining what did i see in her::_ danny sent sam over the link

:: _i told you puddle was not worth your time and besides you started the sharing of secrets this time::_ she replied.

After a few hours danny called the group to a stop telling them they could rest and everybody collapsed other than the trio who weren't out of breath tucker walked off to go and talk to jazz while danny and sam took off the bags they had been carrying filled with water and medical supplies respectively because they learned in the past to leave supplies with their ghostly allies in case they got stuck walking home.

"Chicken soup for the soul mr. fenton miss. manson, what you two have been carrying all this time?" mr lancer exclaimed seeing the two drop the bags with a thud causing a slight tremor to reach him

"Water" danny answered simply while pulling out a case of bottles "we have found its better to leave stuff that lasts for a long while with ghostly allies, tucker is carrying food with him so it will be a minute"

Tucker came back giving danny a nod and they passed out the food and water to the others and everyone ate in silence while the trio were whispering to each other danny suddenly turned and said "ok everybody it's time to go" everybody groaned.

"Why mr. fenton? we have only been here a while i think we could rest a little longer" mr lancer said to danny.

"Mr lancer i would love to give you guys a longer break but we can't stay in the same place for very long and we have a long trek ahead of us" danny replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok mr. fenton lead the way then" mr lancer conceded.

They started to walk again till they came to a cliff side that was up to twenty five feet high "how are we going to get past that?" dash said looking left and right where the cliff continued till the edges were out of sight. The trio set down their bags "sam tucker you guys get ready to boost me then tuck you boost sam up to me and we'll then have one of the football players help you they should be somewhat strong enough if they aren't dad is" danny told tucker while the latter was rolling his shoulders.

"Ready" tucker and sam said lacing their fingers together catching the attention of the other people in the group.

The a listers were watching hoping to see danny smack into the wall as he took a running start at the other two as danny jumped off their hands he added a slight amount of flight to his jump just enough so he could get a good hold but not enough to look suspicious "ok tuck send her up" danny called down when made it up everybody was surprised to see tucker lift sam easily and toss her up to grab enough onto danny's hand.

"What?" tucker said to them when he saw their surprised looks "you think danny's the only one who's gotten muscle by hunting ghosts… mr. fenton come help me with getting the others up" jack nodded and the two started sending up the other teens and adults

"Ok tucker you're next" jack said getting into position to lift tucker up when danny jumped down tucking and rolling upon landing.

"No dad you're next up we need two people to get you up there" danny said while getting into position to send jack up with tucker jack simply shrugged and followed along thinking that the two teens could not lift him up but it wouldn't hurt to try he was surprised to be thrown up with only a mild grunt from the two boys, sam and two of the football team caught jack's hands and pulled him the rest of the way up. "Ok tuck you're next" danny said before tossing tucker up to the waiting arms even though he could have thrown him clear the edge "ready tuck ready sam here they come" danny yelled up before tossing the bags up to his friends one at a time.

"How are we going to get danny boy up here now?" jack asked before sam pulled out some rope from her bag tying it to a tree and hanging it over the edge down to danny, danny climbed up and they were off. The next time they stopped was dinner time and was the last stop for the day danny had chosen an area with some caves for them to hide in "we haven't been able to take a break for hours and now we have to hid in a cave this is going to ruin my complexion" paulina complained "loser if we meet the ghost boy and he doesn't want to be with me because i don't look perfect i'm blaming you" she said turning to danny while sam scoffed and rolled her eyes

"Yeah where is phantom if this is the ghost zone we should see him" dash said getting excited

Danny and the other two kept their comments to themselves while the a listers gossiped among themselves.

"Dann… danny" someone sputtered to the halfa danny turned to see it was mikey and lester "we were wondering why we had to keep on the move for so long" lester said

Danny gave him a slight smile and said "sorry if it was hard on you guys i know the trail wasn't easy but we needed to keep moving so ghosts couldn't track us since we emit so much heat that's also why we are in the cave it keeps the heat here"

"Danny sweetie ghosts aren't advanced enough to track us like you're suggesting" maddie said in a false sweet voice.

Danny just rolled his eyes at her ignorance and shot lester and mikey an apologetic smile then went over to the entrance of the cave "ok everybody we should make our next stop tomorrow afternoon but we are going to need to wake up early so i recommend going to sleep now" danny then walked over and sat down closing his eyes like he was asleep while sam and tucker followed his example knowing that danny wouldn't go to sleep tonight unless someone was keeping watch so tucker set an alarm for times to swap between watches.

In the morning everyone woke up and started to head out a while into their walk everybody heard a motor revving coming closer down the path danny sam and tucker perked up as johnny thirteen and kitty coming closer on johnny's bike the motorcycle slowed at they neared the group stopping when it was close "johnny!" danny and tucker shouted walking towards the ghosts while sam walked towards kitty.

"Hey danny, tucker" johnny said while eyeing the class "field trip?" he asked

"Nope ghost kiddnapping there's a pool going on for who did it" tucker explained

"Ahh who's the choices and whats the prize?" johnny asked as sam and kitty moved closer

"What the choices and prize?" kitty asked bumping into johnny slightly

"For the betting pool on who kidnapped the humans to the zone" tucker explained "and for the pool right now its walker, skulker or plasmius the prize is a custom art piece made by everybody's favorite halfa"

Johnny and kittys eyes lit up at this because there were not a lot of pieces made by danny but the ones in the zone were popular topics "ok so what are the terms we are betting on"

"Which ghost did it how they did it and their end game" tucker said while taking out his pda "ok we have dora for walker knockout gas and to punish danny, danny choice plasmius knockout gas and make him miserable, sam was skulker concussion darts and to make his hunt more interesting, and i'm going with walker ghostly possession for the humans and electric shocks for danny while his endgame was to make his life a prison again. So you guys in?"

Johnny and kitty decided to make two separate bets johnny went for plasmius ghostly artifact and world domination and kitty decided on skulker knockout gas and outside contract. "What its possible" she argued when the other four looked at her oddly.

While they were talking the class and the fenton parents watched on with growing interest danny tucker and sam started back to the group when they finished talking and a few seconds later johnny started his bike and was off while kitty shouted "see you at dani's birthday party"

Danny waved back in acknowledgment. The group started off again everybody whispering to each other watching the trio who were currently clearing the path. They stopped for lunch then were off again when the path opened to a cliff over a void on the other side was a tower made of clock parts "ok there it is clockworks tower our next stop" danny said with a sigh

"And how are we supposed to get over there fenton" dash said breathing slightly heavy alongside everyone else.

"Give it a minute" tucker said checking his pda as he did a path formed in front of them everybody stared in shock "the path to clockworks is always on time" he said with a small laugh while danny turned to the group again

"Ok listen up while i seriously doubt you could offend clockwork i want everybody to be respectful to him he is one of the most powerful ghosts in the zone and not someone to make a enemy if he would attack even phantom couldn't stop him" danny said pointing his stare to his parents and dash. "And for the love of god do not touch anything there are things in there that are extremely dangerous" and with that danny lead the group across the bridge.

Clockwork appeared in front of them causing everyone other than the trio to scream out in panic "hey clockwork" they said at the same time

"Daniel, samantha, tucker" he said nodding to the trio in order

"Everything been quiet with you know who?" danny asked as they walked

"As quiet as he can be" clockwork said with a sigh

"Well i'm sure you are already aware what we need but ca…" danny started but clockwork held up his hand

"Yes danny you can spend the night here and the supplies are already gathered in yours and your friends rooms" the old ghost said his form changing to his baby form

"Thanks clockwork" danny said giving him a relieved grin clockwork gave him a small nod then started to float away "ok everybody split up boys follow tucker girls follow sam and if the adults will follow me" danny said everyone split up and followed their guide to see what this night would bring them.

* * *

as always put a review on what you think everyone yeah i am giving dani a party at the far frozen up to you guys if it happens while they are all here in the zone or if it is after and let me know if you want maddie and jack to under stand and try to change their ways or if they hate danny and reject him the story can kinda go either way right now so just let me know i cant make a promise that i follow your wish but i shall do my best. oh and any new ghostly enimies weither the were the ones who brought the group here to the zone or just attacking on the way to their next target and dan shall be making a appearence still debating on how i want it to go. rant over now have a good day night morning or afternoon everyone


	3. Chapter 3

yaaay new chapter her we go everyone.

* * *

Dash pov

 _Fentoad is so getting it when we get back_ the jock thought to himself as he laid on his bed in clockwork's tower when a knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts dash opened it expecting to see kwan or one of the other A-listers but it was a floating note dash reached a tentative hand out and grabbed the note it read _dinner will be at 6:30 this note will lead you to the dining room when it is time cw_ dash sighed and closed the door he got back to the bed when there was a knock on the door again dash sighed and opened it to reveal kwan "duuude this place is weird" his friend said as dash let him in.

"Tell me about it" dash replied "did you get a floating note also?"

Kwan nodded his head "yeah just popped up in front of me when i was coming to talk to you"

"Man i'm so freaking bored just sitting here" dash said after a while of silence.

Kwan nodded in agreement "want to go explore?" he asked dash's eyes lit up at the thought of finding something to do.

"Let's go" the blond jock said and the two rushed out the door.

The wandered around for a bit but any doors they tried to open wouldn't budge as they walked they approached a door that looked different from the others "looks like there is time to try one last door before dinner" kwan said glancing at his watch.

"Ok one two three" the two said as they got ready and pulled on the door at the same time and it flew open with no resistance causing them to fall backwards from using too much strength dash and kwan walked into the room and saw it just held a beaten up thermos on a pedestal "what its just a stupid thermos!" dash cried out in anger.

Meanwhile in the thermos

 _Hmmm it looks like some blasts from the pasts are here this should be interesting_ a dark being thought as he floated in the thermos.

Back with the knuckle heads

"Come on man lets get out of here there's nothing exciting here" kwan said slumping slightly

Dash nodded and started to follow kwan out of the room when a voice stopped them both

"Well lookie here if it isn't the head knucklehead of casper high and his lacky"

Dash and kwan spun around angry wondering who said that "who's there!" dash shouted.

"Yo, oh smart one i'm in the thermos you were just complaining about" the voice said lazily.

Dash and kwan stood there stunned trying to think for a moment then dash said "are you a genie?"

Dan sighed in his thermos at the stupid question the got a good idea on how to get out of his prison "yes i am a genie and i will grant your wishes if you let me out" he said his voice slightly excited now.

Dash's eyes lit up at the prospect of wishes but kwan was suspicious because danny had said there were dangerous things here in the tower. as dash reached for the thermos and kwan was about to stop him a voice shouted out angrily stopping both of them "what the hell do you two think you are doing!" they whipped around to see danny sam and tucker along side that ghost from earlier in the doorway.

"Getting my wishes granted fentoad" dash said sticking his tongue out at them reaching for the thermos again clockwork sighed and froze dash in time.

"No young man you were about to release a very dangerous ghost that would have killed you" clockwork said softly.

Kwan paled and dash being able to hear clockwork started to feel fear about the thermos and clockwork. clockwork let dash go and pointed to the door the two jocks ran out faster than they ever ran before.

Maddie who had been wandering around the tower also was almost ran over by the two jocks only saved by her years of training she looked down the path they came from and saw clockwork floating there. She felt her rage boil at the thought of the ghost scaring the two boys like that so she came stomping up not noticing the three teens who were in the room "what did you do to those boys" she growled getting in clockworks face her finger barely a inch away from his good eye.

Clockwork simply floated there impassively staring at maddie with contempt "if you must know madeline i was keeping those two fools from killing themselves" clockwork said slightly harshly

Danny sam and tucker never seeing the timekeeper like this kept quiet while maddie got more furious "how dare you call me my name you filthy ectoplasmic scum and what was so important that you had to frighten two harmless boys" she moved closer to clockwork almost touching him but just not quiet.

"Oh really madeline and what are you going to do to me if i keep calling you that dissect me like you have threatened to do to so many other ghosts you would not be able to touch me if you wanted to and had i not acted how i did those two boys would have come back later and still died i choose the path with the best results" clockwork said using his staff to push maddies arm away from his face.

"And how do you know that they would have come back huh?"

"Because i have seen them do it releasing a evil that had killed off more than half the human population"

Maddie tried to grab clockworks cloak but as she reached for it her body froze and started moving back to its starting position "i told you, you can not touch me even if you wanted to know if you will pardon me" clockwork moved into the room slamming the door in her face.

"Whoa clockwork i haven't seen you that mad before" danny said watching the time master

"I let my emotions get the better of me i just do not care for those who have proof of something but refuse to change their ways" clockwork said with a sigh "it also doesn't help i know all she has done to you, your sister and the various ghosts she has caught before"

"Oh lookie here my past self and clockwork are having a heart to heart" dan said from the thermos.

"Dan" danny growled while sam and tucker stared death towards the thermos.

"So tell me fenton how has life been since you shall eventually become me i want to know how my past has changed" dan said in his deep baritone voice.

"Screw off dan" sam snapped at him.

"Ooo still so feisty i see samantha" dan retorted with a quick laugh.

"Do not call me that" sam growled.

"Well then what about sammy?" he questioned amusement tracing his voice.

"You do not have that right" tucker said stepping next to sam while danny nodded not trusting himself to speak right now.

"Ah tucker still with the retorts" dan said.

Danny placed his hands on the two's shoulders stopping them "he is just riling you up so calm down" he told them sam and tucker took a deep breath and relaxed a little danny then turned to clockwork "so why bring us to him?" he asked clockwork.

"I wanted to see how you would handle confronting your old future and your past" clockwork explained.

"Couldn't you just look into the future and see how we would act?" tucker asked.

"Time has multiple paths it could take tucker so there was multiple ways this could have gone and i can not tell how this trip shall go so i needed to do this in person"

"Wait you can't see how this trip is going to end up?" danny said in alarm while tucker's and sam's eyes widened even dan was silent while listening.

"That is correct there is something preventing me from looking past where you leave the tower"

Danny sighed running his hands through his hair "we might as well head down to the dining room it's almost time."

* * *

so what did you think of our dear keeper of time getting annoyed with maddie? i decided to have some fun with this chapter its shorter than the other two but i tried to make it interesting. there is good news though jazz is making an appearence in the next one and someone's getting eliminated from the betting pool. don't worry thought dan is making another apearence later in the story and playing a bigger role. till next time everyone


	4. Chapter 4

ok everyone here is the next chapter hope you enjoy

* * *

Dinner was awkward maddie was staring death towards clockwork while jack looked confused, dash and kwan sat as far from clockwork as possible and there was a tension in the air that made everyone feel like they were dancing on a knife's edge so they were glad to go back to their various rooms to sleep and in the morning they had a quick breakfast "see you clockwork" danny said while watching his classmates gather where the bridge appears.

"Be careful daniel i have a bad feeling about this trip" clockwork said a frown on his face

Danny nodded and walked over to the group adjusting his straps "ok gang it will take our pace about two days of walking to reach pandora's pantheon"

After a few hours of walking danny felt a cold air come up from his lungs and his ghost sense showed it self ::dang it i was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with anyone:: danny sent sam over the link

::well who is it?:: she replied scanning the skies now

::i don't know but clockwork said he had a bad feeling about this trip:: danny replied while grabbing tucker and telling him the trio got ready to activate their wrist rays in case it was a hostile ghost when the air in front of the group condensed into fire and ember appeared.

"Oh its you ember" danny said lowering his guard slightly "whats…"

Jack and maddie cut him off by yelling "ghost!" while the rest of the group had screamed

Sam noticing ember was upset started walking towards the female ghost "ember whats wrong" she asked.

"No… nothing" she said sniffing slightly while glancing at the group of humans who were being told to shut up by tucker while danny handled his parents.

"Seriously ember whats wrong?" sam asked knowing while ember came to cause problems every once and awhile she was more of an allie now then enemy and knowing that ember didn't like showing weakness in front of others she took her away from everyone.

Awhile later sam came back to the group while ember started to fly off looking slightly better "remember sam you can only tell baby pop and techno dork" she said before leaving.

"So what was wrong" danny asked as they started off again the group following listening closely

"Just some problems with chrome dome while angry they both said some harsh words she called him the zones worst hunter and he called her a washed up has been" sam said planing on going into more details later

"She still going to play for dani's party?" tucker asked looking up from his pda.

"Yeah she is going to gather her bandmates now so they should be ready by the time the party is" sam replied/

::so what's really wrong i have heard them both say harsher words to each other while angry before and she never looked like that:: danny sent to sam

::its manly what happened before they said those words that got her upset:: sam replied indicating that she wasn't going to say until later.

A little later danny had the group stop for a break the teens and adults dropping flat on their backs from exaustion while tucker went off aways to talk to jazz before he went danny and sam told him to come over when he was done they then split off from the group themselves. "Come on jazz pickup" tucker muttered to himself while pacing slightly.

"Hello" a breathless voice said on the other side of the line.

"Jazz!" tucker said "you sound out of breath anything happen?"

"I'm fine just was dealing with skulker he seemed really upset about something and was mad that danny wasn't here" jazz explained.

"Well i guess that takes skulker out of the betting pool then" tucker said to himself "anyways we might know why we just ran into ember upset about something sam was about to explain to us so want to talk to danny?" he asked.

Jazz gave a small sigh "yeah i do"

Tucker walked over to the duo smiling slightly "hey tuck everything fine in amity?" danny said turning to tucker.

"You can ask jazz yourself" he replied turning speakerphone mode "ok jazz you're on speakerphone"

"Hey danny how you doing little brother" jazz said warmly.

"Not to bad spazz how about you" danny teased her.

"Hey i told you not to call me a spazz" she retorted while sam pinched danny slightly "anyways as i was telling tucker i just got done dealing with an upset skulker who was angry you weren't here for him to hunt"

"Dang that takes skulker out of the running then anyways sam knows what they were upset about" danny said

"Ok so ember and skulker have been feeling ready to take their relationship to the next level and start a family but so far their efforts have been unsuccessful and now they only have one more chance if they fail they have to wait till a hundred years has passed" sam explained.

"Ah so that's it" danny said boping his fist on his hand.

"So why do they have to wait a hundred years?" jazz asked sounding confused.

"When a ghost is made from a human their core has a special ectoplasm that can fuse with another's ghosts and then a baby ghost is made but there is a chance it fails so they have to wait for the ectoplasm to regenerate it takes about one hundred years, the amount of chances they have depends on how strong the ghosts are, ghosts of skulker and embers level should have about five or six chances." danny explained using his lessons from clockwork as reference.

"And how do you know this?" jazz asked.

Danny became crestfallen while sam and tucker both looked confused at his change of mood

"A while ago i asked clockwork about it and he told me"

"Why did you ask?" sam questioned feeling danny's mood drop even more.

"I wanted to know if the accident affected me in that area" danny whispered.

The other three pieced it together from his tone at this point sam and tucker brought danny into a hug when danny spoke "makes me kind of glad vlad was a froot loop and used sam's dna when making dani" he sniffed. Danny straightened his back and they moved apart "ok anyways jazz try putting skulker in the containment cube and see if you can get him to talk about this if he us still in a fighting mood just drain him back to the zone"

"Ok got it little brother" jazz replied.

"we should be in the far frozen in about five more days of travel dani's party is in six so grab the specter-speeder and make your way to the far frozen in a few days jazz also remember the presents in the ops center." danny reminded her.

"see you guys in a few days" jazz told the trio.

"Bye jazz" they said before hanging up.

Danny turned to the group "ok everyone let's get moving" he called out as sam and tucker shouldered their packs.

With jazz

Jazz sat on her bed and let a few tears fall down her face while she has been talking to tucker for the last few days she still feels worried about them so the thought of seeing her family again in a few days took a big burden off her heart. She shook her head and went down to the lab to try and get skulker to talk.

"Well if it isn't the welp's sister" skulker growled pacing the cube "come to gloat at my failure? Make witty remarks like the ghost child does?"

Jazz shook her head and brought a chair over to the cube "no I was just talking to danny and I found out why you were acting like that" she explained while leaning forward.

Skulker paused mid-step "is that so" he growled again but this one was lacking some of the hostility.

Jazz nodded "is want to say I am glad you and ember are trying to have kids I am sorry it hasn't worked out yet but this was not the correct response danny and his friend were found by ember in tears"

Skulkers face dropped "she was crying?" he whisper harshly.

"yeah sam managed to calm her down but this is a problem you two need to work out on your own"

Skulker shook her head "how the ghost zone is massive it would take weeks to find her"

Jazz gave a small smile _hook line set now to wait for him to bite_ she thought before she said "i know she is going to be playing a concert in a few days and i have a invitation i can bring you if you are willing i can even give you some advice to help start mending the gap"

Skulker jumped up pressing his hands against the cube "yes whatever it is i need to fix my mistakes"

 _Sinker_ "ok skulker then i want you to stop trying to kill danny"

"Wha…"

"I am not saying you have to stop fighting him no he wouldn't like that either but just stop trying to actively kill him and if he needs your help please provide it i get the feeling he is going to need it soon" jazz explained cutting him off.

Skulker stopped to think for a few moments "fine you win young huntress you have bested me with your wits" he finally said.

"Ok she is playing dani's party in about six days" jazz said giving a sigh of relief

"Ok"

"And when you see her wait till after she play's and takes a break go backstage and tell her that her music is the best you have ever heard and that she is the most stunning woman you have ever seen tell her why you fell for her in the first place"

"..." skulker was silent then turned and sat down thinking.

Jazz went up stairs after a while deciding that skulker wanted to think for a while.

As jazz sat in the living room she thought of how proud of the trio she was they had all had a opportunity to see parallel time lines where they went bad thanks to clockwork it was funny they were fine as long as no one took one of their family away, it is a gradual change then unless there is only one or two people left then the change is sudden even jazz has seen a world where she went bad she turned out a lot like spectra only on a much larger scale destroying world governments and sowing chaos in cities. So they made sure everyone was ok everyday it was harder for them to keep danny safe but they were there for him if it was ever too much either the strain of keeping all the secrets or just all the fighting. Jazz was snapped out of her brooding thoughts when she heard the jet sled fly past, sam and jazz were hesitant to let valarie into their family, where tucker and danny were much more accepting. especially danny, it was ironic for the man who had been hurt the most he was also the most accepting, he still saved everyone he could and was willing to give up his own health for the city who hates him. Jazz sighed and got up to make some dinner.

* * *

so skulkers been taken out of the pool and i think having him not trying to kill danny would be a good thing in the end, anyways there is more i am working on but it is slow going one of the minor characters are going to play a slightly bigger role next chapter hint it is an A-lister for fun try and guess who you think it will be and should valerie be included in their little family they have? either way have a good day night evening morning what ever time it is right now and see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

hello everyone this was supposed to come out a while ago but i apparently didn't post it sorry! anyways here is the next chapter of phantom trip enjoy!

* * *

The group was back on the path again when mister lancer came up to the trio "pardon me mister foley and miss manson but can i borrow mister fenton for a few seconds?" tucker and sam opened their mouths but danny stopped them by cutting them off.

"Sure mister lancer what's up?" danny asked as sam and tucker moved back slightly out of hearing range knowing danny will keep them informed with the link.

"Are you ok mister fenton?" mister lancer asked worry tracing his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were tortured not even five days ago and you have been going just as hard as the rest of us and yet you are not struggling at all as a matter of fact you are leading us" mister lancer was starting to pick up steam so he took a breath to calm down "its amazing but i am worried you are pushing yourself too hard"

Danny gave lancer a odd look the chuckled slightly "trust me mister lancer there is nothing amazing or incredible of danny fenton, i'm a nobody, we just needed to get out of here and i'm the one who knows the way back"

Mister lancer shot danny a small look of amusement out of the corner of his eye "mister fenton i have never believed for one second there is nothing spectacular about you or that you are a nobody there is something amazing about you i have seen it everyday i just can't figure out what it is" after mister lancer said this he went back to the rest of the group while sam and tucker rejoined danny.

"well that was a interesting experience" danny said after a little while of silence sam and tucker just nodded not sure how to respond.

The rest of the day passed quietly but danny couldn't shake the feeling of being watched he knew to trust the feeling now because of how many times skulker has hunted him. "dude calm down it might just be the observants or clockwork" tucker said trying to calm the halfa down.

Danny sighed running his hands through his hair "I know it's just I haven't felt them in the past when they were observing me"

Sam ran a comforting hand over his back "one more day till pandora if everything goes smoothly then we can see of she is willing to loan some chariots" she reminded him.

Danny nodded and tucker walked off a ways to let jazz know they were making camp for the night.

"Where is that nerd going" paulina complained to the other A-listers.

Most shrugged and went back to their own conversations about the trip back or there things that were happening soon.

Star just looked at her slowly dying phone it normally lasted a week even if it was playing something but the battery drained fast since they got here. Star thought of herself as a smart girl not fenton smart obviously but she had a perfect GPA, but she couldn't figure out the trio they were all acting differently than normal they seemed more at ease then the blond had ever remembered, danny and tucker had a air of confidence around them that they normally didn't and it wasn't like the confidence that dash and kwan had, no danny's and tucker's were like they knew nothing would happen that they couldn't handle. "Where do they get their confidence" star mumbled to herself.

"Huh what was that star?" paulina asked turning towards the blonde.

"Nothing" star replied still deep in thought.

"Whatever" paulina said turning back to dash and kwan.

Star saw sam had split up from danny and tucker to get some branches for the fire so she got up and started walking towards her "hey" star said in a upbeat voice as she approached she saw sam immediately withdraw to a more defencive stance.

"hey" sam replied slightly lacking her normal bite.

"Do you want some help?" star cheerfully asked knowing like most casper highers knew from experience if danny wasn't within earshot, sight, or shouting distance sam was more withdrawn and quiet but the boy was rarely sick or gone from school so it almost never happened.

Sam slightly taken back by this wasn't sure how to respond stayed silent for a moment then nodded mutely grabbing some more sticks star started to join her picking decent sized sticks before sam spoke up "don't bother with the larger sticks danny and tucker are getting those just grab the one that would be good to start a fire" her voice was softer and not as harsh as star was used to hearing so she gave sam a smile and nodded. A few minutes later sam spoke up again "so why are you helping me?" she asked not looking at star.

"Its not fair for you guy's to do all this work while the rest of us sit there and relax" star replied "you have been going just as hard as us and deserve at least some help"

They finished gathering enough sticks and started walking back when they were almost back sam grabbed stars shirt stopping her "what?" star started to ask before being cut off by a yell of timber and a large crack a tree falling a few feet near by.

"Thats why" sam replied a sparkle returning to her eyes.

Later that night after dinner when everyone was asleep a black form passed by making danny fall asleep as well.

(sam's dream)

Sam and star were walking back to the clearing they were using when there was a boom deeper in the forest, sam paled at the sound turning towards where it came from she had dropped her sticks "sam are you ok?" star asked not sure of the girl's sudden change

Sam didn't answer just taking off towards where the explosion happened, star never seeing sam act like this followed after her a few hundred yards they came to a clearing with a crater in the middle of it sam took off faster than ever seeing something on the far side as star followed she realized what sam saw it was a yellow turtleneck and a red tee-shirt with a longsleeve black undershirt star froze while sam slid down next to the two forms it was danny and tucker sam was frantic feeling their necks putting her head next to their chest muttering something under her breath as star got closer she realized it was "no no no no don't do this to me please no no no" over and over

Star felt like she couldn't breath but then she snapped out of it when she realized danny and tucker looked off from how they should there was a lack of blood anywhere and their colors looked slightly off just a shade but it was enough for star to notice. As star noticed this sam was breaking down more and more tears falling freely as she pulled danny and tucker closer rocking back and forth slightly. "Sam" star cautiously said reaching the girl

Sam looked up her face the definition of heart broken "what?" she whispered her voice cracking slightly.

"I don't think that's danny and tucker" star said softly.

"Huh?"

"I mean look first of all there is a lack of blood anywhere and secondly they are slightly off from how danny and tucker look"

Sam looked down and took her first good look at them and saw star was right most of the features were similar but there were quite a few off as she saw the discrepancies sam calmed down the tears stopped flowing "oh thank god" sam said before looking back at star getting up as she did so "thank you" she said grabbing the preppy a-lister pulling her into a tight hug repeating her thanks over and over.

After they seperated star looked around "so where do you think we are" she asked.

"Its a dream" sam replied calm now.

"How can you tell?" star asked

"Because none of the ghosts can create illusions like this and the ghosts that can warp reality care more about the balance of the dimensions so they wouldn't kill danny, tucker or i"

"Why?" star asked in confusion "if they only care about the balance of dimensions a few people shouldn't matter"

"You would be surprised how often it is one and the same when it involves danny" sam said bitterly "anyways since it is nocturn we should wake up soon"

Just then star felt a jolt and woke up with a gasp to see tucker standing at her feet with a device "star's awake now" he called out before moving on to the next person.

After a while tucker stood up in front of the group and said "ok everybody we are going to get going to pandora's pantheon" he walked over to where sam was sitting with danny his head in her lap pulling him up everyone saw danny was still asleep.

"Tucker why didn't you wake danny up?" maddie asked moving towards the trio.

Tucker got danny up onto his back before looking at maddie "because he needs the rest" he coldly said.

The group started on their way as they walked tucker handed sam his pda and she walked a ways away from the group "mr. foley where is she going?" mr lancer asked.

"To take care of something" tucker said sounding slightly out of breath.

"Here tucker let me take danny-boy" jack said noticing how tucker was starting to struggle.

Tucker shook his head "no i've had him carry me and sam for far too long it's my turn to help carry him" he said cryptically before adjusting and walking slightly faster.

A while later they stopped for a break and as they rested danny woke up "morning sleeping beauty" sam said with a smile.

Danny shot up and looked around "what happened?" he asked sam.

"Nocturn paid us a visit and we moved along after waking up" sam said a slightly far away look in her eyes as she remembered her dream.

"You ok sam?" danny asked rubbing her arm

Sam shook her head "yeah just a bad dream"

The group started walking again and as it got dark there was a faint glow of fire in the distance "ok that should be pandora's so we will rest once we get there then start towards the center"

"What do you mean mr. fenton"

"Pandora's home is surrounded by the labyrinth from greek mythology" danny answered.

As they moved closer to the light the group saw it was a giant arch with blazing purple fires next to the entryway the group settled down for the night and fell asleep.

* * *

ok so shorter then other chapters but what did you guys think i plan on going more into the others dreams later (at least into what tucker dreamed about) but i have seen quite a few different stories where star is much more intelligent then people give her credit for and i like the idea so i decided to use it for this story plans for that plot idea are devolping as i think about how i want the story to go. anyways let me know what you guys think of the story so far by leaving a comment or pm me with a idea on how you think a plot point should devolp i take all the help i can get... so on that note have a good day night morning evening whatever it is where you are


	6. Chapter 6

here's the next chapter of phantom trip hope you enjoy and best of luck in anything you do!

* * *

In the morning danny gathered everyone up "ok now listen up guys there is a way through the labyrinth that i am going to use but once we get to pandora's there are some rules you need to follow 1. Do not touch any of the plants, 2. do not go into any of the area's that are off limits, 3. Do not insult me sam or tucker in front of the ghosts they are under pandora's orders to defend our honor and i would rather not have to deal with that, 4. Do not insult pandora she is one of the older ghosts in the zone and one of the more powerful she is as powerful as undergrowth if not more and lastly do not for the love of god touch her box. Now any questions?"

No one had any so danny turned towards the arch " _Eímaste sýmmachoi tis panóras, anoíxte tin poreía tis alítheias kai mas odigísete sto spíti tis Pandóras, sto ónoma ton theón pou den férnoume kanéna próvlima."_ _we are allies of panora, please open the path of truth and lead us to pandora's home, in the name of the gods we bring no trouble._ A light started to shine from the ground making a path "come on let's go" danny said starting along the path, as they walked further along the path there was a loud thumping sound coming closer as they turned the corner they saw a giant minotaur and the group screamed but it quickly faded while the minotaur dropped to a knee bowing his head they quickly passed the bowing ghost and in a few more turns they were at a giant door "oh it was closer today" danny said sounding relieved.

"What do you mean danny?" mikey asked while eyeing the door.

"Oh its just pandora's labyrinth is like the one from greek mythology only a few differences her home is never more than a 5 hours away from the entrance and it can change to her will since it's part of her domain" sam explained as they walked closer

Seeing the confusion on their faces the trio had to resist laughing "a ghosts domain can change depending on a few factors 1. How powerful they are, 2. If they are able to find a space, the second one depends greatly on the first most ghosts are just part of the neutral domain or a part of another's ghosts domain most choice the neutral domain since other than clockwork and the observants a ghosts domain normally isn't that big just the size of a island or so, walker is one of the few exceptions to this rule because he runs the prison." danny explained reciting from memory using clockworks lessons

"princess dora's kingdom is also a exception but that's because the kingdom itself has been around for so long" tucker added not looking up from his pda.

Danny reached up to the door using the knockers causing a deep booming sound to echo for a second the door opened to reveal pandora standing with all of her glory "who comes to the realm of pandora speak now or prepare to face me in…." she started to say before realizing that it was danny "oh daniel it's you!" she yelled as her weapons and armor disappeared and she was just in a toga "I thought it would be another day or so" she added a smile on her face as she reached for the trio.

"stop right there ghost" maddie yelled glaring at the giant ghost.

Danny smacked his face in exasperation "we just went over this before coming in mom" he sighed.

Pandora's eyes narrowed "so you're the infamous doctor fenton?" she turned towards jack "you must be the other doctor fenton?"

"That right!" jack said happy to be referred to by his proper title.

Pandora turned back to the trio "Eísai entáxei ta agapitá mou?" _are you ok my dears?_ she asked in greek "Se ékane kápoios na sas epitetheí sto drómo sas edó?" _did anyone attack you on your way here?_ She added seeing danny looked a little paler than normal.

Danny shook his head "Nai pandora eímaste oraía kai to móno próvlima ítan nocturn perásei kánontas mas argótera apó ó, ti thélame." _yes pandora we are fine and the only trouble was nocturne passed by making us later than we wanted._

Pandora nodded her head and moved to let them in but the humans other than the trio were just standing stunned at what just happened "well are you coming?" tucker called over his shoulder as they walked down the hallway, the group followed behind in fear of being left behind and a while later were shown to room that they could use.

(In the war room)

Danny sat down with a sigh "i dont know how much more i can take of this" he said putting his head in his hands

"Dude you have been doing great" tucker said while stuffing a turkey sandwich in his mouth

"Yeah but …"

"Not buts everyone is fine and we are a few days away from home" sam said rubbing his back a soft smile on her face.

Danny sighed and looked up at pandora "so can we use the chariots?"

"Of course daniel" pandora said a warm smile on her face "and obviously i shall be joining you"

Danny gave a look of confliction at this statement "pandora while i love your company i don't need a bunch of paranoid humans being more paranoid"

"its fine why worry about the state of those that bother you on a daily basis?" pandora said waving her hand "I have never understood why you put up this facade and just let them walk all over you" she added giving danny and tucker a glance.

Danny sighed "we have had this conversation before pandora" he said tiredly "besides this isn't the best time" he glanced towards the door "come on out" he called out.

* * *

cliff hanger ending for you all but the next chapter will show who it is so oh well it should be out soon hope you all enjoy and i will see you next time have a good day night morning evening what ever it is where you are. -zhi


	7. Chapter 7

here it is phantom trip... (crickets in the distance) thank you thank you... ill just let you get to it, happy new year!

* * *

Wulf opened the door "mi amiko!" my friend! He cried out moving towards Danny.

Danny smiled meeting him halfway in a hug "hey Wulf any luck with the claws?" he asked directing the question towards both ghosts.

Pandora shook her head "sadly no but he's welcome to spend as long as he wants"

Danny gave her a smile "thank you Pandora"

"It's no problem my child of my soul" Pandora replied a soft smile gracing her face that quickly changed to a mischievous grin "but if you want to repay me I can think of a way"

"I'm not moving on that topic Pandora" Danny quickly and calmly retorted.

"No, I know you are not going to let me join you unless either Sam told you to or if I could win a bet with you" Pandora said.

"What kind of bet?" Danny asked his curiosity piqued.

"We both pick a fighter and they fight in the arena" Pandora stated, "obviously neither of us can be the fighters but otherwise it's free game of anyone in the pantheon"

Danny's mind began racing thinking of the ghosts that could fight that were in the pantheon now "you're on Pandora"

"Great you can take your pick first" Pandora said smiling.

"Okay! I pick Heracles" Danny quickly said.

Pandora clapped her hands "good choice"

"Now who are you choosing?"

"It's a secret" Pandora replied, "the fight shall be after dinner is that fine?"

The trio nodded leaving while thinking she was planning something.

After the trio left Wulf quickly left as well leaving Pandora alone with her thoughts. Pandora rang a bell bringing a servant to her side quickly "bring Heracles here please"

Heracles walked in a few minutes later looking the same as he did at the peak of his strength. "you rang my lady?" he asked kneeling.

"You remember phantom?" she asked making it sound like a statement.

"How could I forget a warrior who has bested me?" Heracles responded.

Pandora smiled faintly "he and I have a bet going right now, after dinner you and another person will fight in the arena if you win I have to follow his order on a matter but if I win he has no choice in it"

Heracles nodded "is that all my lady?"

"No" Pandora said shaking her head "the person you are fighting has tortured Danie…. Phantom for quite some time in the human world and I would like it if you could frighten him for me"

Heracles smiled his face looking like it was a bust of a god, but his eyes were burning with passion Danny had a way of winning people over to making them care for him "it would be my pleasure" he said knowing that Pandora was finished speaking he started towards the door.

"Oh, and do try and hold back on any damage to him please" Pandora added as an afterthought.

The entirety of dinner was a tense mess Jack and Maddie were staring daggers at the ghosts who were more than happy to return the favor the girls were couldn't stop ogling the guards the a lister guys were staring at the guards as well but mainly comparing whether they would win in a fight or wanting the weapons they were carrying and the rest were sitting not sure what to do and too afraid to make a noise Pandora was sitting at the head of the table smirking while Danny, Sam, and Tucker were debating whether this had been a good idea. After dinner Pandora stood up getting everyone's attention "in honor of our guests I have decided to host an event in the colosseum if you will please make your way there" she had a pleasant smile on her face and everyone went.

"Ladies and gentlemen this will be a one round battle the people who choice the fighters today are our lady Pandora and our reigning champion phantom!" the announcer called out as people were getting comfortable "now for our fighters in the green corner weighing in at 214 pounds of solid muscle and a solid 6 feet 7 inches the man all of Greece knew and our former champion with a record of 9,998 wins and 2 losses Heracles!" the gates opened and Heracles walked out wearing the lion of Nemea over his shoulders

"And our challenger a new comer to the ring personally chosen by lady Pandora straight from the human realm for one fight only…"

Danny glanced over to Pandora "Pandora tell me you didn't?"

"Dashiell Baxter!" the announcer shouted and out stumbled Dash from the other tunnel

(flash back)

"Lord Baxter?" a serving girl called out as everyone was leaving to go to the arena "if you will follow me lady Pandora has a special spot for you in honor of everything you have done"

Dash puffed out his chest in pride not noticing the disdain the girl had in her eyes leading him down a few tunnels to a gated tunnel "down this tunnel is your area" the girl said opening the door and pushing him in for him to stumble out into the arena and the gate to slam shut behind him.

"Pandora stop this" Danny growled.

Pandora started to check her nails "no"

"you…" Danny started before being cut off

"I don't have to do anything Daniel I decided that the human needed to be punished and this is how I want to do it" Pandora said cutting him off

"but…"

"we both know the way you can end this…." she calmly said, "but I would hurry Heracles control might slip and hurt the human"

Danny glared at her for another moment or two before sighing "stop the fight we forfeit!"

Heracles stopped his blade right before it hit Dash the winds ruffling the blonds hair Heracles leaned down next to Dash's ear and whispered "do not use your strength to abuse the weak for you know not their story or their true strength" he picked Dash up and set him on his feet before walking away he did not mind a loss to the human because it was for the savior of the ghost zone.

Everyone returned to the room Pandora provided for them the a listers and adults crowded around Dash making sure he was okay the neutrals were watching while the nerds were talking among themselves "telling you there's more to the secret trio than what we've seen still" Mikey whispered.

"Obviously but what?" a voice said behind him

Yelping in surprise they saw Jake and the other neutrals standing there "well what do you think you guys?" Jake asked

"Well it's obvious that they are more comfortable in the ghost zone and with ghosts than they are normal humans" Nathan said

"And they are stronger than we thought" Mikey added

"Danny's kept it all secret from his parents" Nataly squeaked from next to Nathan.

Oscar one of the neutrals sighed "let's face it we're not going to be able to guess till the trio tells us, so we might as well get some sleep"

The group nodded turning in for the night and in the morning, they were gathered at the chariots.


	8. author notes

hello everyone who follows and/or favorited this, i just want to say sorry i went so long without updating life went nuts and collage was more difficult than expected and i had also wanted to build up a little wiggle room in the stories so i had time to work with it instead of posting as soon as i was done with a chapter, in other news... shit i got nothin else um... new chapter soon? new story?... ill figure it out when i have had more sleep, anyways i'll talk to you all later.


	9. Chapter 8

ment to post this sooner sorry some things happened oh well here's the chapter hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I am not riding with a ghost!" Maddie yelled

"Pfft hahaha you think I would let you of all people ride in my chariot? That is almost as funny as the other notions you humans have about us ghosts" Pandora chuckled

The argument had been going like this for the last five minutes and Danny's patience was wearing out "that's it!" he yelled causing the two females to stop "mom you aren't riding with Pandora you're riding in this one over here and Pandora stop egging her on I don't need any more trouble now can we get a move on please I would like to be on time for once"

The English class snickered at that.

"Of course, Danny" Pandora said sweetly while Maddie stood stunned for a moment at the tone her son just spoke to her in.

As she was about to speak jack grabbed her arm and shook his head. Maddie calmed down and realized this wasn't the time or place to do this, so she followed jack to the chariot.

They made camp for the night and in the morning Pandora saw tucker jolt up with shallow rapid breaths shaking his head tucker walked off towards the cliff edge staring at the swirling void of the ghost zone "tucker?" Pandora said approaching him her tone worried.

"Hey Pandora" tucker replied his voice unsteady.

"What is the matter?"

"dreams"

"I see… have you tried talking to someone?" Pandora asked sitting down on the ledge.

Tucker sat down as well "no and it's not that I'm afraid of the dreams themselves usually it's just this one I'm scared of I thought I had gotten past it but nocturn brought it back"

Pandora nodded but remained silent.

The two sat for a while longer till they heard noise from the campsite "we should get back now… thanks Pandora" tucker said getting up.

"Anytime tucker of the trendy tech" Pandora teased.

The group continued, on their way and at nightfall finally made it to the far frozen and the yeti's village frostbite was waiting with a group of yetis when the chariots stopped "how is she?" Danny asked approaching the ghost yeti leader skipping the formalities.

"Be at ease great… Daniel, she is asleep now, she would've been here, but she was falling asleep in Icebone's arms, so she is in her room" frostbite said his voice calm

Danny Sam and tucker breathed a sigh of relief a weight vanishing from their chests.

"thanks for everything again frostbite" Danny said

"It is my pleasure to be of service"

Turning to his class Danny saw how exhausted everyone was "okay everyone we are going to stay here for two days then we can head home"

Mikey raised his hand.

"yeah Mikey?" Danny asked seeing the hand

"why don't we leave sooner?"

Danny gave a small smile "we need the yetis to finish fixing the two specter-speeders that are here. But don't worry we're almost home"

Everyone nodded before following Danny to the caves where they were staying.

* * *

sorry it was short the next chapter will be longer hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
